Combat Tournament
by Xenophobic
Summary: Which Tree Friend is the best fighter? Everyone thinks that THEY'RE the best, but in this tournament, they can prove it. Tree Friends from a across the world are abdu- Come to this tournament, to prove their fighting ability. Accepting OCs
1. Prelude to the Battle

**No this is not meant to be like Deadliest OCs, or Happy Tree Royal. Like the title says this is a Combat Tournament. These aren't death matches. But it is a good way to get the combat aspects of your OC out into the public for everyone to know, like future users :3. Or you just wanna see your OC kick the crap out of everyone else. Here is the FUCKING INTRO.**

* * *

><p>Aero. He is a sky blue bear, with a bullet proof vest with sleeves, and gray pants and shoes. He sits in a chair which is on a massive floating platform in the sky. The platform has a few buildings on it. A large facility with a sign labeled: DORM ROOMS on it, One at the opposite side of the dorm rooms, Also had a sign at the side of the door. It said SPARRING ARENA. There was also a final building behind the sparring arena. It's sign was labeled: FOOD AND RECREATION. In the center, there is a large arena, in between the sparring room and dorm rooms. Right in the center was Aero, and his chair. He sits solemn faced, and blankly stares forward. A figure in a cloak seems to appear out of nowhere, and faces him. This figure is XenoPhobic. "Aero. I want you. To host. A combat tournament. I want you. to gather people. ACROSS THE FUCKING WORLD. To partake. In this tournament. And i want you. To partake as well. Until you inevitably go down in the Semi Finals." At first Aero seems unphased by XenoPhobic's commands. Then says "So you walk up to me, right in the middle of my training platform, and interrupt my train of thought, just so you can command me to kidnap people, and force them to fight till they're, either shattered to a bloody pulp, or have every bone in their body broken, forcing me to take a dive in the semi finals, and then somehow manage to keep them all alive?" He calmly asks. "Ye- wait, i didn't say anything about keeping them alive yet." Aero keeps his indifference. "It's called reading the fucking top of the page." Xeno looks annoyed. "Why must you always break the forth wall? Know what? Look, just get them to fight? Please?" "Aero remains solemn faced. "If you stop begging and whining then yes."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the submission form<strong>

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Fighting Style(Does not have to be a certain style of fighting, but it can. You could describe what his fighting style is, rather then saying a name like "KUNG-FU" or "SHATOKAN!" or "Dai-Chey!" but once again, you can if you want. please delete this message when you copy this):**

**Abilities:**

**Powers(Optional):**

**Weapon(s)(Optional):**

**Misc:**

**Friendships with Canons(****Optional):**

**Division A,B or C (description in chapter 2):**

**You may now submit. (2 OCs max)**


	2. Divisions

**Shit! One more thing, is your character Division C (Meaning "My fighting is the best of a human") Division B (Super human battle) or Division A (OH MY FUCKING GOD SUPER HYPER PUNCH THROUGH MOUNTAINS PLANET RAVAGING CITY SHATTERING MIND BLOWING SEIZURE FIGHTING :O)**

**anyone who has submitted PM me the division anyone who has not submitted included with your submission.**


	3. Current OC Roster

**OCs Accepted so far.**

**Battle Division A (Immensely Powerful) **

Taylor

Slim Shady Jeff

Aero

Frowel

Placing Blegh, or what ever the fuck his name is in division A, just so he can fucking die fast (seems like you dont lied him muchsubmitter)

Thomas

EMPTY SLOT :O!

EMPTY SLOT :O!

EMPTY SLOT :O!

**Battle Division B (Super Human)**

All slots empty

**Battle Division C (Peaked Potential Regular Human [or tree friend wtf evah])**

Bailey

Jinx and Cosmos

Sleepy

Mark Santeen

EMPTY SLOT :O!

EMPTY SLOT :O!

EMPTY SLOT :O!

EMPTY SLOT :O!

EMPTY SLOT :O!

EMPTY SLOT :O!

**OCs in which their submitters have not put the Division.**

Kurikan

Shadow

Blegh (all divisions? seriously? lol. please put a single division or he will die in his first match, even though this is a story where no one dies. But whos gonna give a fuck? He's a fatass.)

**Kindly state your division in your post please. I shall need 10 OCs in each division if i am going to have a proper tournament. In other words, POST SOME DIVISION B's :3. But don't not post division A's or C's.**


End file.
